


Tales from Everlock Elementary

by Bird_Of_Scarlet, CinderScoria, Willowcat88



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Alison is very tired, Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Cinnamon rolls, Collab, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Inspired by Twitter, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smol kiddos, Tooth Fairies, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, smol beans, we love them to death, who deserve the best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 20:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16144913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bird_Of_Scarlet/pseuds/Bird_Of_Scarlet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderScoria/pseuds/CinderScoria, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowcat88/pseuds/Willowcat88
Summary: Inspired by this tweet:@MeroneLeahEscape the Night s3 AU where no one dies, all the YouTubers are little kids, and Mortimer and Calliope are their kindergarten teachersSo this is for you, Leah!





	Tales from Everlock Elementary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [canufeelthemagictonight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/canufeelthemagictonight/gifts).



> Oh boy this was too fun to write. This happened like over a month ago why is this only going up now??
> 
> ~Birdy

"Mom!"

Today was a new adventure.

He'd set his little alarm clock the night before, and had practically jumped out of bed when it rang, rushing to his parents' room and leaping on the bed.

" _Mooooom!_ "

He heard a laugh as the woman sat up, reaching forward to ruffle his hair.

"Roi... It isn't time to get up yet-"

The clock beside her beeped as she sighed, reaching over and turning it off.

"Never mind, seems you're one step ahead of me. You excited, little hero?"

"Yeah! I'm gonna explore and hang out with Alex!-"

"Alex won't be there with you the entire time you know, you'll only see him at breaks."

"I know! But I'll make new friends of my own."

He beamed up at her. If Alex had Lauren and Tyler, then he'd find his friends as well. They'd be superheroes, and he could be their leader! He was a hero already, after all.

"Okay sweetie, are you able to get dressed yourself while I make breakfast? Your clothes are on your chair."

"Of course I can! I'm big now, right? I'll be done before you know it."

"Well don't go so fast you fall over, can't have you hurting yourself before you've even started your adventure, okay?"

He nodded, before quickly rolling back onto the floor and rushing to his room. He toddled over to the chair, changing out of his pyjamas and into the outfit his mother had picked out, despite his many requests to go in his superhero costume.

He tugged on the white t-shirt his mom had washed the grass stains out of just the other day, before stepping into his little pair of overalls, rolling the legs up to sit above his knees. He thought they looked cooler that way, plus he wouldn't get them dirty playing outside.

He hoped they did get to play outside. Alex had said there was a big grassy area behind the school, where the kids played at lunch time. He'd mentioned there were big trees along the fence, which Roi was more than excited about.

He pulled on his socks and bolted out into the kitchen, pushing himself up onto his seat as a bowl of cereal was set in front of him.

"Now, what do we say?"

"Thank you!"

"Very good. Now eat up, we can leave when you're done and have been to the bathroom."

He ate his breakfast a quickly as he could, setting his bowl by the sink and racing off to do everything else. In about five minutes he'd finished up, rushing to the front door and pulling on his small sneakers, grabbing the bag he packed with his mom last night from beside where his shoes were.

His mother opened the door, jogging forward to open the car door, letting him clamber in. She did his seat belt before getting into the car herself, bringing the engine to life as she rolled out of the driveway and out onto the roads.

Roi watched out the window as the clouds drifted by, hardly noticing the passage of time until she parked the car by the gates, stepping out and walking around to his side. He grinned as his mother picked him and his backpack up, setting him on the ground and taking his hand so he wouldn't run off.

After walking through the playground, they entered the building as Roi looked about in awe at how large everything seemed, drawings lined the walls, though higher up than he could see. Everything seemed warm and inviting, he thought he'd like it here as much as he's hoped he would.

A lady sitting behind a desk directed them down another hall, before they reached the door at the end of it. His mother pushed it open, and he carefully peered inside. Another woman came over and began talking to his mom, so he took the time to examine his new surroundings.

There were three sets of tables in the centre of the room, and two large desks off to the side. A man sat behind one of them, reading something. In one corner there was pegs and boxes to put his belongings, in another were an assortment of bean bags. In that corner sat two kids, a girl in a bright pink dress with blonde pigtails, and a boy with brown hair, who was wearing a green jumper. In the farthest corner were shelves lined with books, along with a range of colouring supplies. A boy with curly hair and a pale orange hoodie was flicking through a picture book, seemingly unaware of the other two chattering away.

He heard a voice call him as he looked back up to his mother and the lady.

"Okay Roi, I need to go to work now, so you'll stay here until school starts, mkay?"

He nodded, before rushing over to give her a big hug.

"And you'll come get me at home time?"

"Of course I will sweetie."

He grinned up at her again, before she kissed him goodbye and handed him his bag. He waved to her as she left, only stopping when she rounded the corner, disappearing.

He turned back to see the other woman leaning over slightly beside him.

"Roi, right? I'm Calliope, or Miss Calliope, your teacher." She held out a hand which he shook, smiling up at her. She seemed nice and friendly, just like Alex had said.

"Over there is Mortimer." She pointed to the man sitting behind the desk, who waved upon hearing his name.

"That's Nikita and Manny, two of your classmates." The boy and the girl by the bean bags.

"And that's JC." She motioned to the boy by the books.

"If you need anything just ask, the others should starts arriving in ten minutes or so. You can set your bag over by the boxes if you want."

"Okay!"

He darted over to the pegs, hanging setting his bag below the sticker labelled "Roi", a little motorbike symbol beneath his name. Spinning around on his heels he scanned the room again. Manny an Nikita seemed busy, but JC was by himself. He took a deep breath before striding over and plopping himself down in front of the boy, who's attention remained with the pages.

"Hello!"

The boy looked up at him briefly, before going back to his book.

_Can he even read?_

He leaned forward, peering over at the drawings that covered the pages, _heroes_. Roi gasped before scooting around beside him.

"Can I look too?"

JC paused, before nudged the book over. They turned over each page, commenting on each of the costumes and powers, or when they couldn't remember them, they just made them up, coming up with their own hero personas by the end of it.

"We should try draw them!"

"You draw?" JC was smiling at this point, at least.

"I make an attempt."

JC laughed, closing the book and standing up, slotting it back into its place on the shelf. Roi pushed himself up as well, moving over towards the art supplies.

As if out of nowhere, a shrill scream rang through the room. Roi spun around to see Nikita and Manny curled up on top of the bean bags, the girl pointing at the floor.

"There's a spider!"

He ran over, curiously peering down at it as it scuttled back and forth. Calliope chuckled, grabbing a mug and a piece of paper.

"Are you going to kill it Miss?"

"No, of course not, I just let it go onto the paper," she set the sheet down, as the spider moved onto it, "and then set the mug over it." She did just that, before standing up and moving to the window. He followed behind her, watching her gently shake the spider off the paper and onto the plants outside.

"Woah..."

"The spider's gone, you're safe now."

The two kids slumped back into their bean bags with a loud sigh of relief.

"Hey miss?"

She glanced down at him, smiling.

"You're a badass!"

He beamed up at her, though she looked quite shocked.

"Language, Roi."

"Sorry... Then you're a bad-butt!"

"Better, inaccurate but better."

Calliope's head shot up to shoot a look at Mortimer, who was trying to hide his grin behind the magazine he was reading.

She sighed, returning the mug to beneath the sink where it belonged, before turning back to him.

"Roi, can I ask where you heard that word?"

"It's used to describe superheroes, and you're a superhero! That also means you're awesome and you're special and you make me smile."

Her expression softened, a small grin spreading across her face.

"Well, try not to say it again, okay?"

"Okay!"

"Hey Calliope, it's quarter to." Mortimer had stood up, his magazine resting on the table. She nodded before turning back to the others.

"Okay kids, time to go outside before school starts."

Roi leapt up, rushing to the door as Mortimer walked out with him, opening a side exit that led out into the jungle gym, he rounded the corner walked out into the large playground. Kids from different classes were scattered across the tarmac, playing football and tag all across the area. To the left was a patch of grass, a group of kids sitting among the daisies. One of which Roi could recognise even from halfway across the pitch.

Roi sprinted full speed at the crowd, leaving JC to catch up behind him.

" _Alex!_ "

He hollered at the top of his lungs, the kids looking up at him, the boy in the middle screamed back, jumping up and down, waving his arms as he got bigger and bigger when Roi approached. He leaped at him, knocking the other boy down in a hug, rolling across the grass. They laughed before sitting up as  the taller boy adjusted the cap on his head.

"Roi! You're here! Come on, let me introduce you to the others." He stood up, helping Roi to his feet before wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"This is Lauren and Tyler," He pointed to the girl in a golden-yellow dress, and a boy in a red soft-looking, red jacket with round spectacles and a surprised look on his face, who were both sat making flower chains on the grass.

"And that's Liza." he motioned to the girl, even shorter than Roi, doing forward rolls behind them, petals and moss gathering on her beige coat.

He heard a panting noise behind him, and looked over to see JC catching his breath, flopping down onto the grass.

"That's JC, he's in my class. We talked about superheroes."

"Okay- hey Roi, I have something to show you."

"What?" His eyes lit up along with his smile.

"Well, I used it all of last year but now I'm too big, so I'm sure you'll be able to."

He grabbed Roi's hand pulling him over to a shed where two kids emerged with a pedal-buggy, the boy rolling it out and the girl holding two large plushies.

"Stay here."

Roi nodded while Alex darted inside.

"Close your eyes!"

He did just that, hearing a set of wheels roll out over the ground.

"Okay... Open!"

He blinked as the light flooded back into his eyes, and looked up to Alex standing behind a black and white motorbike and side car, a toy one of course, but awesome none the less. He gasped, running circles around it.

"This is so cool!"

"I know right, I used it basically ever break last year, and if you get here early each break you'll be able get it. I mean, I can save it for you of course, the first graders listen to me." He beamed as Roi settled himself into the driver's seat, revving the motorised engine.

"Race back to the others?"

Alex nodded, rolling up his sleeves, and counting down.

"Three, two, one... Go!"

He drove off, Alex racing ahead of him, by the time he reached the grass again, Alex was catching his breath, waiting for him.

"I won!"

"Well I'm not out of breath."

"True." He beamed across at him.

Alex sat down beside Lauren, who gently placed a daisy crown over his head, before Tyler awkwardly offered him one of yellow flowers instead. He gladly took it, the dandelions mixing with the daises in his hair.

"Hey JC, want a ride?"

The boy nodded, hopping into the side car as they trundled around the playground. After about ten minutes a bell rang, and Alex said they needed to get to their teachers. He said goodbye, before spotting Calliope and rushing over to her, along with another group of kids. She led them back down the hall to the door, before turning around to address them.

"Okay kids, please line up single file outside the door and I'll assign you your tables for the year."

They all lined up, filling in one by one as Calliope sent them over to their tables, three at the first table, then four at the second, before Roi and JC, being the last two in the line, we taken to the farthest table from the door, the blue table. They sat down beside each other, JC angling his seat so he could look out the window.

Chatter filled the room as everyone talked among their tables. Yellow seemed to be getting along well, and the short girl even waved her doggies paw at Roi when she saw him looking over. At red, Nikita and Manny were still discussing something Roi either didn't understand or couldn't hear, though the other two didn't seem to mind.

He looked back at JC, and then to the empty seat opposite him. _Was there someone else coming? Otherwise they could have just split the tables into three_. He asked JC, who just shrugged, mentioning something about an empty peg as well.

The question was seemingly answered when someone knocked on the door. He spun around in his seat, trying to see who it was as Calliope walked over to greet the person standing there. A woman in a long red coat shuffled in, though Roi could see something moving behind her. She leaned down and ushered forward a small girl with long, dark hair who clung to her mother's leg all the while.

Calliope held out her hand, though the girl ducked back behind her mother, before she was promptly pulled back out again, standing between the two adults, her eyes glued to the floor. Mortimer ushered everyone to go back to what they were doing. The noise slowly built up again as Roi turned back to JC, grinning ear to ear.

"Do you think she'll be sitting with us?"

"It's the only seat left, so probably."

He bounced up and down his seat. _Two new friends, right at his table._ The girl seemed nervous, but he'd try her best to help her fit in, they we're _all_ new here after all.

He heard the patter of footsteps behind him, trying his best to be patient and not turn around. Calliope walked around to the other side of the table, taking the girl by the hand.

"This is your seat here, okay? I'll call role in a second and then we'll do some introduction games, you'll fit right in. I promise."

The girl nodded, before slipping into the seat. She kept looking down and the table, apparently unaware of Roi's, _hopefully_ , welcoming smile opposite her.

"I'm Roi, this is JC." He chirped, trying he best to get her to look up. "What's your name?"

The girl didn't reply, or at least Roi couldn't hear her if she did. He almost thought her saw her eyes shimmer when they darted up to glance and the front of the room, like she'd been crying.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded quickly, still not talking.

"Okay... Well welcome to the blue table!" He offered another warm smile, though she still didn't look up. He turned to JC for an answer, but only got another shrug in response. He tapped his thumbs on the table as he waited for someone else to speak. He'd already gone through drumming out _Happy Birthday_ two and a half times before Calliope clapped her hands and spoke again.

"Okay, time for the register, My name is Miss Calliope, and this is Mortimer," he stood beside her, waving, "but when I call _your_ name please raise your hand and reply. Colleen?"

"Present!" The other girl at the red table quickly raised her hand.

"JC?"

"Here Miss." The boy's mellow voice came from behind him as Calliope glanced over his head.

"Nikita?"

"Present." She raised her hand, before letting it fall back to rest under her chin, propping her head up.

"Teala?"

"Here Miss." A quiet voice came from the other side of his head, he glanced over to see the girl at his table, her hand timidly raised in the air, before shooting back down as her eyes met Roi's for a second, diverting her gaze back to the table.

"Roi?"

"Oh, here Miss!" He almost didn't hear his own name, before calling out his reply with possibly a little too much enthusiasm.

"Joey?"

"Present." The boy next to Colleen raised his hand, grinning.

"Manny?"

"Here." The other boy from the morning waved, before folding his arms neatly on the table

"Safiya?"

"Here Miss Calliope." Roi spotted the taller girl at the other side of the room, still somewhat hiding behind her hair, though by her response, Roi guessed she was pretty smart.

"Rosanna?"

"I'm here Miss! And most people call me Ro." The girl with the yellow hat piped up with a grin, waving her hand in the air, the other still petting the pup sat beside her.

"Ro it is. And finally, Matthew?"

"Present Miss Calliope. Also it's Matt, please." Like Safiya, Matt had managed to say Calliope's name right. Roi was fumbling to even pronounce it in his head, so he was glad he didn't try out loud.

"Of course Matt." She nodded, before setting the list down and looking at each of them. "Excellent. Now... Who's ready for art?"

**Author's Note:**

> *s c r e e c h*
> 
> this may not be updated for a bit due to work, but I feel like it should at least go up now.
> 
> I STILL NEED TO WRITE THAT CHAPTER FOR AA
> 
> I'M TRYING MY BEST I SWEAR
> 
> ~Birdy

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Camp Everlock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17426837) by [Asylum_Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asylum_Wolf/pseuds/Asylum_Wolf)




End file.
